


夏天

by Polka



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	夏天

这几乎是新墨西哥州最炎热的一个夏天——消防车整日整夜被派往各处扑灭野火，州政府在一个礼拜前就已经宣告全州进入干旱状态，开始限制居民与商业用水用电，人们将自己死锁在屋子里，因为外面的世界就是个熔炉，没有人能在正午的太阳下坚持过五分钟而不像巧克力一样融化掉。汉克将车内的空调开到了最大，皱眉盯着明晃晃的路面那一侧门窗紧闭的房子。他一点也不喜欢夏天，他的白棉T恤后背已经湿透了，浑身皮肤黏答答的。等逮到屋子里那几个偷偷在他们眼皮底下兜售毒品的小杂种，他就要回家冲个冷水澡，再开上一罐自酿的冰啤酒，庆祝自己成功解决了今年的第八桩案子。听说局里将会有个去埃尔帕索的推荐名额，他希望这次能轮到自己。他在这行已经干了十六年了，干得比任何人都出色。

几辆车在热浪中驶过，有主妇穿着吊带背心裙出来扔垃圾，又急匆匆地走回去，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒拍打着干燥的水泥地，一只伸着舌头的流浪狗从路边蔫掉的花丛后面经过，消失在屋檐下的阴影里。

太热了。冷气只能勉强让他们的破福特不在路边自燃起来——经费有限，局里是这么对大家解释的。这辆黑色的执勤车他和史蒂夫已经开了五年，车身挨过子弹，挡风玻璃被撞烂过，进过无数次修理厂，轮换着各种部件，已经超负荷地帮他们完成了许多任务，却依旧摇摇晃晃地服役着。

汉克擦了擦从额头往下差点就要流进眼睛里的汗。至少他们应该修修这该死的空调，给这老家伙加点儿冰种，否则他就要成为一个因为天气炎热而殉职的可笑的倒霉蛋了。 

另一侧车门被拉开时，吵闹的蝉鸣声和混着汽油味的热烘烘的空气和尘土一起被带了进来。

“操，”汉克嘟囔着抱怨，“快把门关上。”

像是对他抱怨的回应，史蒂夫动作敏捷地钻进车里，坐到他身边，砰地一声关上了门。汉克迅速地扭头瞥了他一眼——眯着眼，满头是汗，抱着个纸袋，衬衫前襟被汗水浸成一片深色——又迅速盯回那间藏着毒品的屋子。他俩还得在这儿守上一段时间，或许是一整个下午，也有可能一无所获，这样的天气里虚弱的瘾君子们大概都晕倒在了家门口，炎热使人错乱，使人失去热情，使人厌倦一切，他希望它也能让这群该死的毒贩们放松警惕。

“嘿，给你。”史蒂夫拍了拍他肩膀，顺手递了个东西给他，他接过来，才发现那是罐冰可乐，在他手心里散发着沁人心脾的凉意。“这来得太他妈是时候了，伙计，”他拉开拉环，听见碳酸气泡嘶嘶的声音，美妙得令他直想叹气，“你从哪儿搞来的？这鬼地方连个自动售卖机都没有。”

“我多走了几步，”史蒂夫回答他，“我想你会需要。有人进去吗？”

“还没，”汉克仰起头，让冰凉的液体沿着喉管将体内的炎热冲散，惬意地深吸了口气，“我想我们得耗上一整个下午了，你给我带了多少冰可乐？”

“足够多了。”汉克听见自己搭档笑着回答。如果天气再这么热下去，他想，他们应该准备个保温箱，或许可以多买点儿冰激凌——玛丽总是不许他吃这些，上一次体检报告显示他的血糖和血脂都开始偏高，而史蒂夫虽然也常常劝他，却总是经不住他念叨，轮班时会习惯性地帮他从便利店里捎上一点儿吃的——可乐必定无糖，牛奶必定是低脂，不过汉克对此挺满意。史蒂夫自己则不爱在车里吃东西。有时汉克让他在来碰头的路上带个汉堡当午餐，他就会绕道去汉克最喜欢的那家兄弟炸鸡店帮他打包，却很少给自己也来上一份。

“你瞧瞧我这肚子，”偶尔汉克会拍着自己圆滚滚的肚子对他说，“这里有一半是玛丽喂出的，一半是你喂出来的，你俩可都得负起责任。”

史蒂夫会回以苦笑。汉克喜欢看见自己的老搭档无可奈何的表情，并常常以此为乐——一个黄段子、一次半开玩笑的抱怨，或是一次对他单身汉身份的取笑，都能成功地让史蒂夫露出那表情。

“嘿，有情况。”史蒂夫用手肘碰了碰汉克。汉克扭过头来看向史蒂夫示意的方向——一个瘦巴巴的金发小个子正缓慢地沿着人行道拖着脚步往前走，牛仔裤档低得好像随时都会掉落下来，苍白手臂上的彩色纹身在烈日底下看起来脏兮兮的。

“你觉得他是来买东西的吗？”史蒂夫问他。

“嘿嘿，”汉克用手指头敲了敲方向盘，笑起来，“赌十块钱这小子一定会去敲咱们这位屋里的好朋友的门，用从邻居家偷来的钱来上一小包。准备好了吗，伙计？”

“当然。”史蒂夫回答着，一边伸手摸向腰间的配枪。

那是新墨西哥州最炎热的一个夏日，汉克和史蒂夫完成了他们搭档以来第四十一件案子，局里再也没有第二对警探能获得这个成绩。当汉克做完笔录，坐在办公桌前琢磨着要早点回家去喝杯酒的时候，局长招手把他叫进了办公室里，告诉他来自埃尔帕索的调任消息。

那天晚上汉克请所有人去喝了酒，自己喝得尤其多——他和局长连干了四杯威士忌，又被其他人灌了不少下去，他知道自己喝得是有点多了，玛丽一定会说他，但对于这样一个好消息，他可没法拒绝任何一杯递到自己面前的酒。

当大家站在酒吧门口道别时，他已经站不稳脚跟，史蒂夫将他扶进了出租车，送他回了家。他紧紧搂着史蒂夫的肩膀，给他讲自己听过的那些关于埃尔帕索的故事——如同家常便饭的枪战、爆炸、墨西哥佬如何处决叛徒和卧底，以及边境线上团伙的血拼。史蒂夫一边听他讲，一边点头。

“你知道，伙计，”在史蒂夫帮他按下门铃时汉克说，“埃尔帕索是我一直在等的机会，但到哪儿也不会有你这么好的搭档了，永远不会。”

“嗯。”似乎不知道该如何回应这突如其来的坦诚，史蒂夫只能收紧了扶着他后背的手。

“你争取争取，或许很快还会有空缺，我会在那边等你过来，”汉克停顿了下，又笑着说，“路上记得给我带那家的汉堡和可乐。”

“嗯。”   
史蒂夫突然朝他侧过身来，抬起另一只手环住他，用力拥抱了他一下，又迅速地松开。

汉克站在自家门口昏暗的橘色路灯光线下，注视着自己沉默的搭档，片刻之后微笑起来，向对方伸出双臂。


End file.
